The New York Adventures of Court and Shellie
by SamaratinToSin
Summary: A womanizing bad boy cat, an analystical fox, and the city that never sleeps. What could possibly go wrong?


**Some of you readers wanted to see some more Court and Shellie . So, I decided to write some about them. Here it goes...**

Four penguins stood, smiling and waving as a crowd of zoo visitors headed towards the exit. The otter in the habitat across the walkway was finishing up the last mini-preformance of the day. And in the enclosure next to hers, the zoo's resident wolf was just waking up.

"About time you decided to wake up." Marlene jumped over the fence and next to Grace.

"I'd rather sleep all day and watch my popularity decline then be in a horrible mood because Julien's music." the wolf stood up, shaking and sending a cloud of dead grass into the air.

Marlene ducked away from the grass. "Are you going back to California soon?" she asked.

"Eager to get rid of me are we, Marlene?" Grace sat down, pulling her tail round to cover her back paws.

"No, it's nice having another girl a-"

"Hold that thought." Grace jumped up and ran past the otter, launching herself over the fence and crashing into Skipper.

"Girl. What was I thinking. Grace isn't a girl. She's a...Grace." Marlene rolled her eyes and stormed off.

"I think I'm catching up, Skipper." Grace said, smiling.

"Are you keeping score now?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"13-10." she said happily, her tail wagging ever so slightly.

"It's a good thing it's cold out or you would be leaving a trail everywhere you went." Skipper noted Grace's thick coat..

"Yeah, you're just mad because I can handle the cold. Mr. Antartica is too cold." Grace started back towards her habitat.

"It was miserable!"

"Speak for yourself." the wolf jumped back over her fence and almost ran into Marlene. "You were saying?"

"It's nice to have another-"

Bert stormed by arguing to an unseen force. "They are my peanuts!" the elephant snapped.

"But, I am the king, and I need the peanuts for conditioner." Self-proclaimed-king Julien demanded.

"How are you going to use peanuts as conditoner?" Bert announced.

Grace was over the fence again before Marlene could stop her.

"Excuse me boys. But I couldn't help- uh- overhear- your discussion."

"Julien wants to take all the peanuts for himself." Bert explained.

"Ok, Julien. You know that peanuts are Bert's favorite. So why did you take them?" Grace asked calmly.

"I am needing them for my beautiful fur."

"Beautiful? Ha don't make me laugh." Bert snorted.

The elephant and the lemur went to arguing again. It was a heated enough arguement that neither of them saw Grace drag the bag of peanuts in question across the zoo and lean it against the brick wall of a habitat.

"Boys." Grace treid to get their attention. "Boys. BOYS!"

Both Bert and Julien stopped and looked at Grace.

"We can settle this my way or we can settle it Joey's way."

They went back to arguing.

"Ok then." Grace pushed the bag over the edge and jumped to the tree in the kangaroo's home.

"Peeeeaaaanuts!" Bert charged towards the fence.

Grace winced as Bert hit the fake Australian dirt.

"Sorry Marlene." Grace panted. "What's nice?"

"To have another-"

Private dropped in suddenly. "Hey Grace?" he began.

"Oh for the love oysters is this going to be another even the score thing?" Marlene half screamed.

"Marlene. Calm down." Grace looked at the otter.

"It just seems like you're very busy. All the time." Marlene ephisized the last few words.

"I don't mean to it just happens. All the time." Grace tried to add as much feeling into the words that Marlene had.

"Grace. Skipper wantts to see you right now." Private cut in.

"Oh, isn;t that just coincidental. You just saw him why do you have to go back? And don't you dare say 'best friend duty'." Marlene threatened.

"Are you that sore over it?" Grace asked, "I've tried to spend time with you but-"

"GRACE!" Skipper's voice carried over to the girls and Private.

"Feel free to tag along. I promise I will start your training after I get back." Grace looked at Marlene, half hoping that she wouldn't want to go.

"Ok." Marlene said eagerly.

"Skipper's gonna-" Private whispered.

"I know. Just play it cool and let me do the talking." Grace half smiled.

"It was Private's idea!" Grace said as soon as she walked into the lair.

"Grace!" Private squeaked.

"What's up?" Marlene asked smiling innocently.

"Court and Shellie." Skipper held a tan colored folder. Kowalski stood at the table with a box and another tan folder.

"Have you been through my office?" Grace yelped, covering the ground and sliding to a stop by the table.

"That's irrelavent." Kowalski put his flipper quickly over the file in front of him.

"When were you planning on sharing this with me?" Skipper asked.

"I only recently found out myself." Grace answered defiantly.

"How recently?" Kowalski chimed in.

"About 3 months ago. I wanted conformation before I told you though."

"Is this who we are talking about?" Marlene held up a picture from the file.

"How did you-" Skipper quickly pulled the picture away from Marlene.

"I know her." Marlene sighed. "She was transerred to California a few months before I left."

"Did she have a cat with her?" Skipper and Grace both blurted out.

"What? No, no cat. She never really talked though." Marlene continued, "Just kind of laid around...watching everyone."

Grace looked back at the box on the table. "Why are we-no pun intended- digging up bones?"

**So, What do you guys think? Tell me if you don't like it so I can erase all physical evidence of it. Tell me if you loike it and I won't erase all physical evidence of it. Just tell me what you think? Please? I even said please, that's a first. So now you have to review!**


End file.
